Legendary Heroes
by iEspeon
Summary: A boy is forced into the world of the Avengers by Ghetsis, and meets the team. Things get hectic fast, as they tend to do around the superheroes. It's to their surprise when they have to rely on the same boy they found only a day ago. Disclaimer: You recognize it, I don't own it. Rated for language and mild violence.


_**Legendary Heroes**_

At long last, the final Pokémon fell. There was a resounding silence in the large, empty hallway as the last creature collapsed.

"No! This is unacceptable!" Cried a man angrily as he stormed into the room, and stood by N. "You stupid, unrelieable little fool!"

"Oi!" The other trainer exclaimed, frowning. "What do you think you're –"

"Be silent!" Ghetsis snarled, pulling out a weapon from within his robes. "I will not allow a fool like you to remain in my way!"

"Whoa, that's not necessary. Just put the gun away and –"

"Get out of my sight."

That was when the weapon fired, and the young trainer that had defeated N vanished. His short scream echoed in the halls, before the older man turned to his son with a dark look, before stepping forward with a dark expression. The teen took a frightened step back, but couldn't escape the trap.

_1234567890987654321_

High above New York City, in the middle of Stark Tower, a group of six heroes met together. A man walked in shortly after.

"What's up, boss?" Tony Stark asked, leaning back in his chair with a easy grin.

A dark-skinned in dark clothes, trench coat included, and an eyepatch sighed, "We've got signs of some sort of portal opening over in the square, with an alien arriving shortly after. I'm sending two of you out to catch it. Agents Romanov and Roberts, get ready to find it. This is its current appearance."

The group of six raised eyebrows at the image of a masculine-looking creature. The alien appeared completely human; it seemed to be no older than the age of sixteen, had a long blue sleeveless coat. So long it reached the middle of the lower leg. Under that was a red and white sleeveless vest, with a light grey t-shirt below that. It had an oddly large, advanced-looking watch on the wrist attatched by a black-and-maroon strap.

The hands were covered by gray fingerless gloves, one of which had a constant hold on a black, yellow, and white ball of unknown origin. Its shoes were black and red sneakers beneath blue jeans. The face held green eyes, bright red hair, and a knowing look as it gazed directly at the camera, showing it knew the photographer's presence. Hanging at its side was a blue messenger bag.

"Looks human to me," Tony commented.

"That's why you and Bruce are going to build a place for him to stay here," Director Fury responded. "Make it both a cell and an interrogation room."

"Holding him in my tower without asking?" The man sounded appalled, making the others roll their eyes.

"We won't disturb your stuff, Stark. Any other questions? No? Then get moving."

_1234567890987654321_

The teenager was tense and kept his senses on alert at all times. He'd learned in the past hour that he'd been transported to some place similar to home, but without the Pokémon. That set him on edge the most; but at least he was able to blend in fairly easily. His outfit earned him some looks from the passerbys, though they didn't say anything directly to his face. Especially since he walked as he usually did to keep such nuisances away, by simply acting as if he owned the place and didn't apply to the social norms. Besides, he rather liked the way his coat billowed behind him as he walked. It was as he passed by a low-roof building that something made him look about.

He narrowed his eyes at the information his brain took in, before coming up with a plan. He stopped long enough to look directly at the red-haired, spandex-wearing woman on the roof above him, whom raised an eyebrow at being seen, watching as he looked straight at the ridiculously buff man nearby, trying to act like a civilian but having the feel of someone who didn't quite fit in. Then he walked over to the nearby public pay phone, and gave the act of putting in the right amount of coins.

"Hey," He said casually, keeping the two in his eyesight. "Sorry for calling you from a pay phone, but I left my cell at home."

He paused for a moment, making those that weren't paying attention think he was actually in a call. The woman and man nearby were listening in, translating this as, 'I know you're there, and here's my response to your plan'.

"Yeah, I was just in such a rush I left it behind." _I don't have anyway of contacting home._ "Anyway, I'm starving, and I'm close to my favorite place. I know you live nearby, so I was wondering if you wanted to join me." _Let's talk this over._ "I'm thinking of having something outside of the Starbucks on the corner of 4th and Square."

He looked straight into the eyes of buff man leaning on the nearby building, knowing that his meaning was understood. Soon after, he hung up, and started across the street to his destination. He stopped by the bathroom, before sitting at an outdoor spot and dropping his bag off nearby.

"You saw us," The buff man said as he casually sat down across from him.

"Naturally," He responded with a friendly smirk. He stood and held out his hand for shake when the woman arrived, now dressed in casual clothes. "I'm John Smith."

"Romanov," The lady responded.

"Steve. How'd you spot us?"

"She gave a shadow to the building when it didn't belong there, and she wasn't standing very far from you. You were trying to act casual about leaning against that bank, but your posture was a touch too stiff. Like you didn't quite fit in."

"We need you to come with us," Romanov stated, refusing to sit.

"For what, appearing out of nowhere?"

The two of them gave him looks, to which John chuckled. He explained that they wouldn't have come after him so soon if his sudden appearance hadn't caught his attention. He stood up and shouldered his bag.

"At least buy me a cocoa or something," He grinned as they led him to a large SUV nearby and got him into the back. Then they cuffed him after taking his bag. "Oh, are the cuffs really necessary?"

Romanov leveled a look at him, "You just caught two highly-trained specialists in the middle of an operation with ease. It's best to take caution."

"Whatever. Just don't break anything, some that stuff costs a fortune and a half."

_1234567890987654321_

"Hm," John nodded approvingly at the cage he was in. "Not bad, not bad. Nice and roomy, table and chair for interrogation, cot and water for me to stay here, and a double-sided mirror. Very efficient."

During this time, he was sat down in the chair and cuffed to the table, which was welded to the floor. Only a moment later did the familiar Agent Romanov come in. His coat had been taken from him, as had been his belt of Pokéballs. When that had happened, he had become very cold and threatening; he warned that if there was even a _scratch_ on any of them, he would tear the team apart piece by piece with nothing to stop him.

"Hello! Good to see you again!" He greeted cheerfully as she sat down across from him. "I'm sure you have questions."

"Yes," She said, leaning forward. "What's your agenda here on Earth?"

"Wait, you call this place Earth, too? Interesting, my world goes by the same name."

"But you aren't from this one."

"Nope. Got sent here by someone."

"So your agenda is to get home as soon as possible?"

"While causing as little trouble as possible. No point in making a mess of things, it'd just be a waste of time. For me and for you."

"You say this as if you're human."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"The part of you appearing out of nowhere in the center of New York City."

"Again, not by choice."

"And how can you prove that?"

"You guys can do a blood analysis, can't you? Why haven't you already started that?"

Agent Romanov paused, "You _want_ us to test your blood?"

"To check the DNA, of course. I guarantee that it'll come out as completely human."

Not a minute later, someone came in and extracted two vials of blood from John for testing. Then Romanov asked the male if he had any questions, to which he nodded.

"Yeah, can I get a TV or something in here? I want to keep up with the news."

"What for?"

"Have you ever spent time in a cell with nothing around to keep you entertained?"

Romanov had to give him that one. She said she'd see if his request would be approved, before leaving. A guard came in and made his cuffs return to their original position. Not long afterwards, it appeared that his request for a television had been approved. The screen was placed as far away from him as possible, and locked onto the news channel. At least they gave him a volume control remote. He lay back on the bed, and closed his eyes for the time being. Outside of the room, the agent and the director were discussing the teen along with the rest of the team, all of whom were sharing various looks of amusement at his rather childish antics.

"He seems to really be nothing more than a human teen, sir," Romanov told Director Fury.

"Can't be sure until the test results come back," He responded calmly.

"Did he really insist on having that be done?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow when he got a nod. "Pretty confident that he's human, isn't he?"

"It could always be a trick," Thor warned. "There are creatures out there that do so for fun."

"Yeah, but I doubt that they'd ask for a TV to watch the news," Stark retorted. "That thing's never full of any good entertainment."

While they were talking, the teen was watching the screen, and smirking slightly. There was the image of a digitized, familiar creature, and subtitles for what was being said outside of his room. Looks like his own plan was already in action and ready to go. It was through this method that he learned everyone's names, and the name of the group – the Avengers. Really? What kind of name was that? Just what were they avenging, this world? Ah well, at least he was getting good info. He eyes darted to the door as it opened, and the screen returned to normal, appearing to having never had anything strange to it.

"Got the test done already?" John grinned.

"Not quite," A polite man in glasses said, carrying a few items with him. "I'm Bruce Banner."

_The man who experimented in gamma radiation and gained a beast as his angry half, _John thought as he nodded in greeting. "You probably already know me."

"We checked your pockets and your technology; found nothing of potential harm. So we're returning it to you."

"Awesome!" John grinned, jumping up and grabbing his overcoat – before giving a sad frown. "Wait. Can't put a coat on with cuffs on. Crap."

Bruce gave a smile, "You look fine without it."

"Not the point, man, gotta go for style here!"

"Either way, I have a few questions about the technology."

John nodded, "Yeah?"

"Starting with the watch."

"Not a watch."

"I gathered that, but we couldn't get it to work. What is it, exactly?"

"It's actually a prototype. I don't have the finished product yet. It's called an X-Transceiver. It can make video calls to similar devices around the world... well, my world anyway. This one doesn't have the proper connections for it to work, so for now it's just a watch. Although it does detect wi-fi routers. Pretty handy for people who go out to other places to work on their laptops and such."

Bruce nodded, then asked about the empty Pokéballs. John grinned and explained that they were used to safely contain small creatures that were native to his home world. Unfortunately, all of his were empty because he'd not had the chance to catch one. He explained that the caught creatures then bonded with their human partners over time, and became family and friends after a while as they travelled the world. He decided to not mention the battles just yet. After some time, Bruce left, and it was shown on John's watch that they'd taken the liberty to sync it with the local time. Glancing at the TV screen, he smiled at the familiar face – and one line of silent text.

_Everything's ready just in case._

With that cheerful note, he returned to his bed, rolled over, and fell asleep.

_1234567890987654321_

John Smith bolted upright when a siren was set off in the building. One glance at the TV told him everything he needed to know.

_He's here. And he's bringing her along._

The trainer didn't hesitate at all; he jumped onto his feet and dug into his pocket. The Pokémon on screen had snuck him a key to his cuffs, and he used it to remove them before throwing on his stuff as fast as possible.

"Zekrom has the belt?" He asked, as he headed out the automatic door. It opened from the program the Pokémon on screen had hard-wired into the system for when it was needed. His watch flashed an affirmative, as the creature had connected to it to send messages. "Good, get ready to escape."

Another flash of an affirmative as John started to run. He knew which way to go from the doors that opened in front of him before he reached them; men and women behind called threats, but he was out of sight before they could fire, always one step ahead. It was when a big green fist punched through the steel that he started to pay more attention.

"Whoa! Hulk!" He exclaimed, dodging as best he could and going through the next door. He decided not to stick around.

"Stop right there," A familiar voice said. John spotted a man in red, white and blue before him.

"Don't think so!"

At that moment, the teen grinned and dodged into a nearby lift which closed faster than it was meant to and, just as quickly, shot up towards the roof.

"Stark!" Captain America called on the communicator. "Can you stop the elevator?"

"JARVIS' been blocked, he can't do a thing! Something was inside the system! The route's hardwired into the system!"

"All of you, just hurry up to the top. He won't be long."

"JARVIS, set up a similar route and get us up there!"

"_Yes, sir."_ The familiar AI called. _"I apologize for not being able to stop the other AI. It was more powerful than I."_

"It's fine," Fury cut in. "He's just more dangerous than we initially thought. Get him, team."

It took almost no time at all, considering their different methods of travelling. By the time they arrived at the roof, they found the teenager leaning over the edge and looking down.

"Don't bother with attacking," He commented as he turned around with a victorious smirk. "Hit me at all, and I go over the edge to my death. My... AI... records that it was caused by the oh-so-lovely Avengers, and suddenly people will want the team torn apart for killing a teenager."

The ones with their weapons at the ready paused; John made a good point. That smirk belonged there it seemed.

"What'd you do to JARVIS?"

"The AI built into your tower?" John said calmly. "Had help with that."

"You stuck your AI in my systems!"

"Not an AI, actually," He grinned. "I told Bruce about Pokémon, and I know you all heard. One of them is on my team. He hacked in. Fairly easy for a living AI program. Hard-wired an escape route behind levels of security that required his DNA to release. Snuck into the TV you so kindly set up in my room; used subtitles to inform me what was going on outside my cell – and warn me when the one who sent me here arrived."

The Avengers' attention snapped to behind John, where there was an explosion of fire.

"And there he is. So if you'll excuse me... I have a mad man to stop."

And then he stepped backwards off the building. Captain America raced forward to catch him, but it was too late. They waited for the splat – but were shocked by the large, black dragon that rose up with the teen on its back.

"Info on this Pokémon is in JARVIS' database, enjoy reading!" John called as he waved. "It also tells you the rest of what my plan was!"

"Don't let him out of your sight!" Fury called into the comm, as the dragon raced towards the tower of flame. "That thing he's riding is top priority; take it out!"

"_I don't mean to be rude, but that won't be possible,"_ JARVIS cut in. _"According to the new information on my drives, that creature is Zekrom." _

"Catchy name," Tony complimented as the team followed the dragon as quickly as they could.

"_From the information that has been left, I can honestly say that she is nothing short of a god."_

There was a collective silence among the group, as they travelled to the park, where a group of oddly-dressed people with strange creatures stood. John turned to them with an unsurprised look, but it was his eyes that caught their attention; they held a sharp, fierce focus that warned them.

"You're going to want to stay back," John advised.

"Impossible!" The strangest man across from the teen snarled. "I shot you!"

"And transported me here. Waste of time, really. Especially now that you're here, because I'm challenging you!"

"Ha, you challenge me? A pathetic little boy? Very well. I will crush your dreams!"

"_Reshiram... brother..."_ Zekrom whispered painfully, watching as her sibling stood up. His normally bright blue eyes were dull, and a metal machine was covering his head.

"Zekrom... you have to stop him," John said softly, gently laying a hand on her leg.

She took a deep breath, _"I know."_

"I'm so sorry..."

"Why don't we let those two fight while you and I battle?"

"Fine with me, Ghetsis."

"Stop right there," Agent Romanov took this moment to step forward, a pistol leveled at the old man while Clint aimed an arrow at John. "No fighting."

"Agent Romanov," John snarled, looking her in the eye. "Back off."

"This isn't up for debate."

"You're damn right it isn't! None of you have the strength to take on Ghetsis and Reshiram, so you might as well leave it to us!" Then John turned to Ghetsis. "Let's get started!"

Imemdiantly, two of the odd devices were opened. For Ghetsis, something along the lines of a big, blue toad appeared. On John's side, there was a large, royal-looking green serpent.

"Serperior, Vine Whip!"

"Earthquake!"

"Hang on tight!"

With an almight stomp, the ground shook wildly. People screamed and ran, but despite this, none of the fighters nor Avengers went anywhere. They just stabilized their stances and kept on going. High above, the two enormous Pokémon were fighting almost wildly. Unfortunately for John and his team, because Zekrom was technically a part of said team, he was down to fighting Ghetsis' six with only five. Not that he was worried about losing; oh no, he was certain they'd win. It just made it a little more challenging.

"JARVIS, do you have anything on those two for us?" Stark asked his AI.

"Here!" John called, tossing something at the group. Clint caught it with ease. "Pokédex! Electronic Pokémon encyclopedia! Point and listen!"

Barton gave a shrug to the others, as he did what the kid said to, pointing it at the green snake first.

"Serperior, the regal Pokémon. They hold their heads high, raising their heads to intimidate but only give it their all when fighting a powerful opponent.

"Seismitoad, the vibration Pokémon. It increases the power of its punches by vibrating the bumps on its wrists. It can pulverize a boulder with one punch."

Tony whistled, "Not bad for a toad."

"Incoming!" Captain America called.

The group of Avengers turned and looked, spotting several dozen men and women, all wearing gray medieval uniforms, with orante black and white shields underneath a stylized blue 'P' on the shirts. Each of them had some sort of creature out, none of which they recognized.

"JARVIS, get into that dex and copy the data," Tony ordered. "Get us info on these things."

As the AI did as commanded, John and Ghetsis were deep in their battle, having moved on to their third Pokémon at this point. For the boy, it was Porygon, but the man was using something that was a three-headed, viscious-looking dragon. Up apove, Zekrom was very clearly holding back, while Reshiram wasn't, and their attacks were admittedly impressive.

"_Reshi, you have to listen to me! Stop this! PLEASE!"_

No response. The machine on the male's head was doing something, something to drive the white legendary to be unresponsive.

"_Sir, I have downloaded the information from the electronic encyclopedia. That white Pokémon up there is called Reshiram."_

"Anything else, JARVIS?" Clint asked, as he dodged a strike from one of the Pokémon. The team, even the Hulk, knew they were only doing as told and didn't need to be killed, so they simply aimed for kock outs.

"_There's a long and complicated legend behind them, but Reshiram and Zekrom are more or less a pair of gods that are more or less brother and sister and seem to represent the physical incarnation of yin-yang. Right now Reshiram seems to be under control of that machine on his head."_

"What if we removed or disabled it?" Captain America asked.

"_He would no longer be under that man's control."_

"Tony, scan the machine, find its weakness. Barton, get ready to disable at a distance."

"You don't want me to disable?"

"No, gotta keep you down here to stall these guys, so we've gotta stay at range."

"Right, JARVIS?"

At the battle with the two trainers, John was willing to admit that fighting Ghetsis while down a Pokémon was very difficult. He currently was on his last Pokémon, Bravary, while the evil man still had two. One he didn't know about, and this Eelektross was difficult enough! He had just wasted a move to try and revive another member of his team. It was about then that there was a crackling sound, making them all look up at the battle up in the air. There, with the machine on Reshiram's head, was an arrow sticking out of the side and making sparks fly, the legendary growling as he started to finally regain control of himself.

"NO!" Ghetsis yelled. "You belong to ME! You do not get to be free!"

"_Brother!"_ Zekrom exclaimed, dashing forward and helping to rip off the machine, thankful that the thing's constant instruction to protect was no long going through.

"RRGggg... I am going to make you SUFFER!"

Reshiram was nearly unconscious after removing the machinery, but Zekrom had helped placed him behind her trainer, where she convinced him to relax.

"_John... if you'd be so kind as to allow me,"_ She began, after he had given her a Sitrus Berry, something she accepted gratefully. _"I'd like to kick his ass for what he did to my brother."_

John gave a dark smirk, "Gladly. I don't think we've impressed the Avengers enough, so why don't we start big?"

Zekrom knew exactly what that meant, and despite Eelektross being of the same type, she knew he was low enough of stamina that it wouldn't matter. Her tail started to whir, spinning fast and glowing blue as electricity started to build up. Ghetsis hadn't been there when N and Reshiram had faced this; he didn't know what was about to come, despite having a bit of an idea. The Avengers, though, were shocked when her entire body started to spark and build up. Large, blue bolts of lightning shot off her body, as the glow increased and the whirring in her tail sped up.

"Fusion Bolt!"

In the instant that command was given, the park was filled with static, lightning flew off Zekrom in all directions, and she vanished into a blue ball of pure electricity – before slamming head-on into Eelektross. Despite being an electric-type himself, he couldn't withstand the overwhelming power the legendary gave off, and promptly went down.

"NO! This is impossible!" Ghetsis raged, proceeding to stomp his feet like a child having a tantrum, even as he threw out his last Pokemon – Cofagrigus, the creature's freaky image causing a couple of the Avengers to flinch. "You CAN'T beat me! It's IMPOSSIBLE! I was about to conquer Unova, and because of YOUR damned intervention –"

"Shut up," John hissed, Ghetsis growling when he was interrupted. "Zekrom, Dragon Claw."

The ghost-type was hit head-on, and in the moment of distraction when Ghetsis was pissed and about blind with rage, the boy tossed Reshiram a Sitrus Berry. When the older man had recovered and was starting to get Cofagrigus to attack Zekrom without holding back. Unfortunately, she was still rather tired from the fight with her brother, even with the berry from before.

"_Sister, stand down,"_ Reshiram stated when Zekrom was hit with a particularly painful Hyper Beam. She snapped her attention to him.

"_But brother..."_

"_Sister. Stand down."_

She gave him an uncertain look, but she backed off, and he took her place.

"You are MY Pokémon! You should be listening to ME!" Ghetsis snarled.

"_I belong to NOBODY,"_ Reshiram hissed. _"My loyalty lies with N, the boy YOU betrayed. But just this once, I will make an exception... John, I'm placing my trust in you."_

John nodded gratefully, "Thank you. Mind if we just finish this with a big move? He's close to losing, anyway."

"_Not at all."_

The Avengers had to wonder what kind of big move this would be. They weren't surprised when the tail started to spin like a generator... but when a burst of flame enshrouded him, they were shocked. Fire encircled the large white legendary, before coalescing into a tight orb directly above his head. It started to burn with a bright vengeance, the heat reaching the Avengers despite them being several dozen feet away. An instant later, it shot forward at Cofagrigus, bursting into a large ball of fire. Moments later, it faded, and the ghost-type fell.

"You... you little..."

"Be silent, fool," Thor thundered, as he came close.

"You're under arrest for threatening this world," Romanov said as she quickly came over and cuffed him.

"Let me take him back."

The team turned to John, who was currently tending to his team.

"He _is_ from my world, and he's still a criminal there. I'll take him back with me through that portal machine he used. That way we'll both be out of your hair, you can deal with the repurcussions without trouble, and he'll be dealt with as he should be on my world."

"Makes sense, but we want to speak with you back at the tower," America stated.

"Sounds fair to me," John said.

_1234567890987654321_

"We'll be in contact with you, if that's alright?" Banner asked John, who nodded.

"It's fine with me," He said. "Can't wait to hear back from you guys."

"Thanks for the info, too," Tony said. "Can't wait to read all that stuff on the things."

"Pokémon," Reshiram scolded.

"Still can't believe you two got those human disguises..."

"What can we say? We're awesome," Zekrom said smugly.

John facepalmed, "Don't boost your ego, Zeki."

"_Stop calling me that!_"

"Only when you stop being like Tony!"

The two of them glared, before starting to laugh. Then John finally shook Fury's hand, telling him they'd be in touch before heading through the portal. A spiritually-broken Ghetsis was forced to follow through, and the portal shut behind the teen and his team, leaving the Avengers to move on and fix everything and to be ready for when he returned.

Nobody knew that would be sooner than they expected...

* * *

**A/N:** This took way longer to get out than expected, but here it is! A PokemonxAvengers story! Enjoy it in all of its craptastic glory! Yeah, it's crappy from how I rushed to get it done... but review anyway, if you'd be so kind.


End file.
